De todos, Porque me enamore de Ti
by Hikari no kokoro
Summary: Siempre me emparejan con todos no entiendo que es ese fanatismos de emparejarme pero de todos los tipos que me emparejan tu eres el único que logro enamorarme "De todos, porque me enamore de Ti" es mi primer fic, no sean malos y espero que les guste


Hola! Soy nueva aquí x3

Bueno me visto muchos fanfic q me han encantados lastima q no encuentro lo s quiero u.u (Por que tiene que haber tanto LenxRin! T-T)

Pero ese no es caso x3

Me ah dado de hacer este amm… como se llama One-shot

De cual se tratara de una de las más raras parejas (según yo) que eh podido ver aquí

Espero q le guste, soy novata en esto, no sean malos conmigo DX

Disclaimer: Vocaloid no pertenece solo esta rara historia xDDD

Pareja: … adivinen!

De entre todo los chicos en este mundo me fije en el… ese chico que solo me ha visto como amiga solo eso, por qué el? No se, todos me emparejaban con otro y yo ni idea porque, mientras que con el rara vez pasaba, un chico tan abierto, amable, bondadoso y gentil… pero también torpe.

Estúpido sentimiento el que me rodea, creo que ya todos se dieron cuenta como lo miro, como suspiro y como me pongo cuando el me habla, pero solo una persona no se a dado cuenta… aunque sea el hombre mas estúpidamente hermoso no se aun porque me fije en el.

Tal vez haya sido porque desde que llegue él fue el primero en saludarme, en presentarse, en ser el Primero en todo.

Aun me acuerdo cuando dormido con el por el frio que hacia, esa vez… me sentí tan protegida con él y eso que no es muy valiente que digamos.

También me acuerdo cuando le tuvimos que contar un cuento a los gemelos, yo contaba el cuento mientras "él" hacia una dramatización, ese día aprendí que él seria un gran padre… aahh me sonroje al recordar eso, pero es que se veía tan adorable.

Por qué? Porque de todos en serio Kami-sama porque tenia que ser el.

Aunque todos o mejor dicho Casi todos se daban cuenta de mis sentimientos, algunas me lo querían robar por que razón… ellas también estaban enamoradas de el pero yo fui la primera en demostrarlo aun que nunca me atrevo a decirle algo.

A veces me arrepiento de tener estos sentimientos, ustedes a lo mas seguro se estarán diciendo "por qué?" pues porque a él ya le gusta alguien, una chica de pelo castaño, que usa ropa roja y que su nombre es… Meiko. Como lo se? Pues con solos mirarlos juntos se nota una chispa en los ojos de él.

Me dolía pensar en eso y más cuando los veía tan juntos.

Un día el "Maestro" me llamo a mí junto a él y otra chica para cantar una canción, me sentí muy nerviosa al ver de que trataba, se preguntan cual es… Acute, o si de todas las canciones tenia que ser ese? POR QUE DIOS ME ODIA TANTO, pensé en eso todo el día, aun que ahora no me arrepiento de esa canción.

Yo me moría de los celos cuando ellos cantaban y habían partes que no eran exactamente muy decentes pero cuando me tocaba tocar con el mi nerviosismo apareció de la nada pero nada impidió que cantara bien, cuando llegamos a esas escenas creí que me iba a desmayar pero así no fue, logre ser fuerte y seguir adelante.

Pero… no pude evitar estar roja y mas cuando sentía su respiración en mi oreja… porque tiene que ser tan sexy en este video!

Terminamos la canción, estaba apunto de confesarme pero… me ganaron, mi compañera… Hatsune Miku se lo había llevado a otro lado… ver su melena azul ir se con ella y dejándome sola me hizo sentir muy mal, pero cuando estaba apunto de irme sentí el abrazo de alguien, estaba apunto de golpearlo o golpearla asta que escucho un susurro diciéndome "no nos vas acompañar Luka?" estaba apunto APUNTO de morirme, él se acordó de mi? Me llene de alegría y acepte enseguida, asta que recordé… Miku también estaba, así que con desanimo me fui con ellos.

Me sentí nerviosa cuando Miku se fue al baño y me dejo sala con mi príncipe… me sentí rara poniendo eso… bueno comenzamos hablar tranquilamente pero entonces siento que me agarrar la mano suavemente, hace que me acerque y me susurra en la oreja "no quieres irte de aquí? Dicen que abrió un parque de diversiones" me sonroje toda, me estaba pidiendo que vaya con el y dejemos a Miku? En serio este tipo que Kaito Shion? No recuerdo que fuera tan atrevido… al final nos fuimos casi corriendo y el me agarraba la mano.

Llegamos al parque de diversiones, nos montamos a todos los juegos pero el ultimo que quedo fue… la casa embrujada, yo no tenia miedo pero cuando vi a Kaito me sorprendí él tampoco estaba asustado, entramos y lo primero que salió fue un esqueleto, que clásico pero entonces siento que alguien me agarrar el pie y grito, después me di cuenta que estaba enzima de Kaito casi besándolo pero lo que mas sorprendió fue que el me besara.

Bueno Luki eso fue lo que paso asta ahora, fue corto verdad? Y eso que no te conté lo que hicimos allá dentro, jajaja era broma, en parte

Bien Luki ya te conté como nos hicimos novio espero que no te moleste que alguien te alla robado a tu hermanita

Me tengo que ir hermano espero que me respondas

Te envió besos y espero que estés en nuestra boda

Aahh que cansancio -suspiro la pelirosa y mientras siente que alguien la abraza-

Entonces no vas a querer jugar un rato Luka? -dice un peli azul mientras muerde el lóbulo de Luka-

Nyaa… Kaito nos tenemos que a la fiesta -dice luka con un gran sonrojo-

Es en 30 minutos podemos jugar un rato mi amor

Pero aahh -siendo cargada como princesa- esta bien pero un rato

Te amo Luka

Yo también te amo Kaito

Fin

Ok este es el primer fic que subo y tengo mucha pena…

Sé que salió medio raro pero hice lo que pude

En mi mente siempre me sale bien, cuando es en la compu todo se va DX

Bueno espero que les haya gustado


End file.
